ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omega natsu2/Archive 3
Censorship Oh one more thing, I noticed a few weeks ago you finished the Symphonia arc for the anime. There's a lot of censorship during that arc. If you want fast answers, check out the episode wiki pages at Anime Vice. In episode 49, there are deleted scenes for Griffon's flashback and when Julius beats Elie and scene altercations during Elie's Etherion. In Episode 45, they deleted the scene where Elie falls on top of Haru when Plue jumps on the two before the gang arrives to Symphonia. I don't remember if I check the dub episodes for the rest of the arc. All I have is those two episodes. 17:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Roger that, Mega Okay, I understand. Thanks for the notice. Oh, why you spoiled me about Reina? I thought she will hook up with Musica in the end. You know that I don't read the manga, too. You could have put Reina d___ since I don't think Wikia Communities have a code for spoiler tags like Anime Vice does. Don't worry, there's a plenty of surprises in the manga that I haven't seen yet. That's why I don't read the character wiki pages here. :) I try to forget the little surprise, but for me, it's weird. I forget other things easily without trying, and the ones I try to forget won't disappear. I'll get on the manga project as soon as I finish the Tower of Din. 17:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Manga Project Let me see if I got this down. In the manga project, you're doing the images while Alo-chan is taking care of all the manga pages. I guess that leaves me characters with the other wiki editors. I wish Alo-chan good luck on the manga chapters. It's a lot of work. I remember it was like 35 volumes, and I don't know the exact amount of chapters. I'll be there to lend an extra hand if the manga chapter summaries are too much. I'll go work on Melodia's page after finishing the Tower of Din Arc and add those dub information. 01:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sowwy Mega-chan, I'm sorry about yesterday. My internet crashed and it was gone for a few hours. I'm sorry! What were you trying to tell me? 13:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat. Now. Lol. OMG. That sounded so wrong. XD Can't believe how two words turned out. LMAO!!! Never gonna make a sentence like that again. 14:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey Mega! Since you seem to be the Rai of this wiki, I'll just ask you XD. Do you mind if I sexyfy the Main Page? ^.^ 16:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't need permission from rai to use the templates from FT wiki!!! Anyway, would you like me to do it like the FT Wiki main page or different? 16:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lol nah, I'm not going to do it right now since I still want to read more Rave until I get to your favorite character since I know you are going to want him somewhere in the main page :) 16:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) sure! But I'd have to get my hands some anime pictures. which means I'm going to have to read until chapter 95 16:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lol don't worry. hopefull one day this wiki will look as awesome as the FT wiki... though the series has already ended... 16:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) why don't you just return them? -_- 16:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some stuff I own up to volume 30. Not all of them are at my house, but I can get to the storage area that has them easily enough. Why? --Tobalth 16:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) the website I told you about yesterday has the English volumes, not fan translation. 16:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) XD that's also why the scans are so good. I'm not sure if all of the chapters are from the volume but I know that up to the point where I am, they are 17:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have it anymore since I don't use it anymore. I'm sorry 20:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) cs3 isn't that different from cs5. cs5 is better, but I had cs3 for a long time and it quite amazed some times. 20:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) thats because you probably downloaded the free trial right? 20:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) yeah? how long did you have it for? 20:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) wow. lol my computer is going crazy right now... 20:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) lol sucks for you :) 20:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) you know me so well ^.^ 21:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) reading here 21:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) cool. but I'm getting bored with so many words... I feel like skipping the chapters... 21:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Celia? like Lamia Scale's Chelia? 21:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) what do you use to clean them? 23:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) lol what is it are you trying to do? Redraw lines? Remove Text? Adjust blacks and whites? 02:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Redraw lines is like when you have text in front of a line so you have to remove the text and then redraw that line so it looks like there was never text there in the first place. If you want to fix black & white, use Level. Go to Image>Adjustments>Level. It's really simple to use. If you need help, just ask me 03:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p558/AuroraOfDesire/oh-stop-it-you.png D'aaaawwwwww~ thanks a bunch, Mega-chan! And you don't have to worry about making it up to me. The comment made my day. :D 10:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ok 16:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) as plain as plain bread. *awkward silent* 17:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *takes Mega's nose* 20:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) why? 20:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) XD I'm not the creepy kind of tyrant, I'm the nice kind of tyrant that takes noses from old ladies :) 20:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) XD thx for the hill btw! 20:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) lol poor you :( 20:20, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sad "Sigh" Which chapter was it that made you sorry, Mega? -- 20:26, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I remember... Silver Ray. "Pats Mega's shoulder" And yes, Ogre really rocks! Anyhow, gotta go. Second exam day waiting for me tomorrow... 'Nite Mega! -- 20:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :) 21:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) What? What chapter are you on? I'm at the point where the Jiggle Butt Gang uses Extacy thing... 03:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Raw Chapter 14, page 23. Thanks! 10:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) lol I'm in like chapter 90 now 13:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) well the quality dropped severely starting from volume 11.... 13:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah, and I can't stand the low quality! RAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 13:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes -_- but One Piece is the only manga they have that I know of... 14:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I guess... but it'd be kind of embarrassing... 14:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cuz nobody in the entire worlds knows I read manga or watch anime... 14:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm also too lazy... anyway, Elie just unleashed Etherion! 14:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) XD yeah the guy with the Tree powers looks like he has Azuma's Magic. And the demon has Hoteye's Liquid Ground, and Reina h.... FUCK JELLAL CAME! 14:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) lol and I don't see what's so cool about Lucia. Sure, he is now the main villain, so what? 14:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get what it was... 15:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No Worries I'll be sure to take on jobs in FT Wiki before the month ends. I think that's gonna be how I roll from now on. Spend almost the entire month here and then finish some things over there before the month ends. Or maybe the other way around. Do things at FT Wiki at the beginning of the month, and then spend the rest of it over here. Whatever works. XD Like I said, there's really not much to do over there anyway. I'll be sure to do my responsibilities, ofc. :) Update: Oh yeah, are the new templates up and running now? Not rushing you or anything. If you need help tweaking the other templates, I'm here! 13:46, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :D I'm sorry! I'm a bit slow on the uptake. XD 14:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sound Thats because I didn't know you knew about computers... the only I knew about was Chaos... TELL ME PLZ!!!!!! 03:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) No sound coming out. The sound bar isn't appearing. Not when I press the key on the keyboard nor in the icons next to the clock 03:52, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Templates I played around with the Dark Bring template a bit. Don't worry; I made a page under my user profile since the one I made is still only a rough draft. I think it's too personalized/informal, though. Ofc, the color schemes will vary depending on what template it is. Please check it out, Mega-chan! 13:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) GREAT! Soooo... this means... I get... free reign... over the templates...? *Takes out tyrant costume and props* Awesome! Let the Hunger Games... begin! Wait... Tyranny only works for Leli-kun... 15:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) http://i1154.photobucket.com/albums/p522/kprice99/disgusted-oh-god-why-8.png Mega-chan, y u no forget about my epicness! XD 16:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Slider Hey Mega, I started by doing the slider, and I wanted to know if you remember there ever being a color spread in the manga 21:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) it'd work if it wan't for the line in the middle... wait. do you have that chapter currently? Can you scan it? 21:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) lol I saw it already. Congratz :) 22:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I guess I'll just keep the one I uploaded... 22:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Rave Warriors I fixed the Rave Warriors template and will do so with the rest of our page templates. Then I'll upload them here. If there will be some things wrong with them, I'll take them down and fix 'em up right away. I am also taking the liberty to make templates for pages without some (for example, fights, teams, et cetera). I swear this will be the last time I bother you with this permission thing, since you gave me "free reign" already anyway. :D 05:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Logo again This time, it's only a draft. Plue is there to fill in the blank space. I was thinking of revising the logo a little more, but I couldn't identify what font is used for the Rave Master, so I couldn't. I'm testing out the size. :D Tell me if the size works now. Thanks! 06:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Deadman Wonderland When you finish the series, please tell me what happens. XD I couldn't get past Volume 1 no matter how hard I try, because the gore got too much for me to handle. Real shame, 'cause the drawing and plot-lines are awesome. And I don't want to Wiki it either, for some reason. LOL. 12:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Logo Sure. But News Archive? Don't you have a more creative name -_-... 19:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... how about The Nakajima Times XD or Rave Journal or something more creative! 19:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Do you want the logo exactly like the Sorcerer Magazine's one or can I create something new 19:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) lol do you mean the huge space at the bottom? 20:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Shiba I'm assuming you're aware you might be spoiling anyone having a look at my Talk Page :P -- 20:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ... What person? -- 20:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) all I did was fix the Portal template that I made XD 20:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Squeak. -- 20:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 1 or 2? 20:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah, I can't seem to get the effect I made in normal colors 20:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Never mind I got it. But it doens't look as good... 21:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Galleries... not really my thing... I don't do it in the FT wiki either (but don't tell Rai XD) 21:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) lol thanks. My mother says I'm special too XD. Anyway, when is Rai's wedding? Wasn't it today? 21:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I already know what I'm getting them! (a picture) 21:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) you said "What should I get papa-chan? And what should I get Red?" and I told you that I already knew what I'm getting them -______________- Poyo... 21:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) lol I like Ruby so I'm going to say Poyo from now on. I'm in chapter 100 right now... 21:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) why you keep spoiling me?! I'll just go read it... 22:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) -_________- poyo 22:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply but CHAOS FIXED MY SOUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY! 22:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lala Thanks Mega, you're a useful hamster =D -- 17:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) hehe guess who the person u luv the most itz me itz me rina well if u need help im all for it 01:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Rina's done with it 02:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hamrio Musica Nee Mega-chan, I noticed how Wikipedia refers to Hamrio as "Hamelio", and I was wondering if that is his official English name. Also, I don't know which chapter was his first name revealed. I really need to stop calling him as just "Musica". XD 03:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Shabutarou Can we include this in Plue's "aliases"? After all, it was his first "name" in the series, and Let only calls him as such (that, or he really loves the name.) 12:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Rave World Nee, Mega-chan, I found this. Whaddaya think? 07:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I"m not sure what can be added to the main page. I mean we don't have Recent Chapter or Recent Episodes, we don't have featured quotes or pictures, I don't know. What do you think? 15:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) lol sure, but wait. No one has finished reading it? O_O 15:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been stuck in chapter 106 for like 2 weeks :) 15:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) No I didn't O_O 17:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) lol I thought you unblocked yourself 17:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) nope. you aren't blocked. I just checked 17:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) then link me to your IP 17:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Done 19:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ 19:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Break Mega-chan, I know our Wiki could really use all the help it could get right now, and me going on hiatus isn't anything helpful at all, which is why I promise to make it up to you after I'm done with my "break". :) I have Math (of all things) exams coming up next week. And while it's not my mid-terms (yet), it's a departmental exam which will weigh big time on my grades. No, I'm not making up excuses. I'm trying to convince myself to study my brains off because this exam is a big shot too. That's all I wanted to say. :D I'll be back as soon as those damned exams are finished. Right now, I won't be editing anything major. Maybe a blog comment or two, but that will be it. I'll make it up to you, don't worry! 12:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 151! I've read like 50 chapters in one day XD 23:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah! I loved the part where Haru dies! I wish he would've stayed dead! No, what I'm most happy about is REINA!!!! OMG she is the best! I loved how she died but I hated that she did... so sad... I also love that one of my favorite characters Ruby can actually fight! me gonna keep reading later 23:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) SPOILER?! 23:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) spoiler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK U MEXICAN!!!!! XD 23:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I won't reply to that just because some moron left me a message at the Fairy Tail Wiki so I'm going to go respond that whore 23:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) XD Kagura will kill you! 23:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Kagura is just using you to one day get close to Carrot and be one step closer to Jellal so she can kill him! 23:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Well believe it! You will see the truth in the last day of the tournament! 00:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I feel bad about it. He wants to help, yet he actually doesn't. I'll make Rai do it :) 00:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Just A Question. I know it's a stupid question, but do I need to add references to pages I edit? It's just that I haven't seen any references on the pages I've visited so far. Thanks XD, FallenShadow 12:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Warm Welcome! Hey, It's Me again. (I'm so god-damn annoying aren't I?) Thank you for the warm welcome,I hope I will be a great deal of help to this wiki. Thanks for your time. Again!? FallenShadow 05:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) List Is it possible to see a full list of all the pages we have here on the wiki? I want to work on some pages while I'm on manga-summary break. :D Update: Does the Ten Commandments fall under Rave? I'm not sure, but for the time being, I'll use the Rave template for it. -- 11:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) yeah, I know. But I'm lazy -_- 15:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 205! 15:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) right... well I'mma go keep reading! Bye! 15:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 232 18:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) yup. it's a way to encourage myself to keep reading ^_^ what chapter you on? 21:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) O_O ok 22:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) MASSIVE IDEA! Okay, you know the sorcerer magazine on the FT wiki? How it has those little tabs with numbers on them? We could use it to make a hand/guidebook for new users and put it under the community tab and give them a link upon their first edit. We could use something like the Parent Tab template? Example: Pg1: Introduction Pg2: Basic Rules Pg3: Editing Pg4: Your profile It could have little tutorials on the basics and other stuff. Get what I'm saying? Thanks, FallenShadow 23:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I can work on it. I will work on it during my free time and give it to you when its done. Don't worry I understand what your saying. FallenShadow 23:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "we" can't make a blog. only one can 03:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Favor Mega-chan, could you delete these images which I uploaded? I know there's a lot of 'em, but I'd be really thankful if you could. Thanks a bunch, Mega-chan! * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Sorry for the trouble. (_ _) 08:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) right... chapter 252 19:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Naming question Sorry for not being around lately. Been busy. I've been looking through the wiki and I thought of something. Why is Elie's page titled 'Elie Glory'? Yes, she married him, which we know thanks to the last chapter, but I don't recall seeing anything that told us she took his last name. I'm not complaining, mind you, I'm just curious as to what this wiki's policy on that sort of thing is. --Tobalth 03:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat-Mod Criteria. Hey it's me again, I'm just curious as to what the criteria for becoming a chat moderator is. That's one of my goals and I would just like to know so I know what to do to work towards it. Thanks, 03:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Did I word that all right? My signature looks like flush buttons on a toilet! Sites Hey Mega, do you know of any affiliated sites to Rave Master? Like an official page or something 13:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) not affiliated to the wiki, to the series. there are non really? 02:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) -_- 14:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Message I left a message on the FT Wiki, 'coz the Rave wiki didn't load when I was at school. XD 14:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Edit Me, right now. http://i738.photobucket.com/albums/xx24/CityFolkAlbum/Reactions/38.jpg 13:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I have magic powers. LOL. 13:41, July 15, 2012 (UTC) That looks pretty good, Deputy Describing Hamster. -- 06:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm online; going to the chat right now. 01:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Niebel MEGAAAAAAAA! Your work on Niebel was awesome! Just wanted to let you know that. I just noticed one thing though. Is it alright to call Sieg as just "Sieg"? Isn't it more like his nickname? I saw it on Niebel's personality. But it's just me noticing little, insignificant things again, no biggie. XD Good job, again! 04:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Melodia EEEEEEEHHH? *Insert non-existent emoticons* I didn't know. (_ _) I'm so sorry! I wanted to work on the minor characters for a while, but I didn't know Taka-kun would take Melodia. Oh well. If it's a job, I'll let him have the Edels since I unknowingly took his job. LOL. I'll be more careful next time. Any other minor character page in need of help? Ones that are not taken? XD 13:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mean Mega is mean. http://i562.photobucket.com/albums/ss67/cutie_gal_18/onion%20head/20fuy3t.gif LOL. 14:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) bored MEGA GIMME SOMETHING TO WORK ON 22:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) GIVE ME MORE TIME DAMN IT I HATE THAT GUY and i need codes 22:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) go on FT chat 22:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Recent Episode Works Don't worry. It's my fault for being scatterbrained and messing up the characters in order. Thanks for fixing them. I'll try to work on characters. 06:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Dark Bring Hey Mega, like I told you, I wanted to do Dark Bring pages, so I wanted to know if there was an infobox template for them 01:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) oh cool. though it hasn't been used yet... I guess I'll be the first one. Now I'll go to chapter 1... 01:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) yeah, Chopper is awesome! He gets awesomer later! Sure, I'll join 01:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm lazier. you do it -__- 01:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) thx XD 01:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) yes plz. I get so confused because it isn't the usual red >_> 01:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it later. there are is a bunch of pages I'd have to create >_> sigh my laptop's battery is about to run out and my dad took my charger... 01:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. I stole my brother's charger >_< 02:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Damn hispanics 02:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm on, but only for a while. I need to start preparing for school. XD 02:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) XD anyway, is there anything else you think Dark Bring pages will need? 02:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) we doing attacks like spell pages too? alright, but there aren't that many attacks on Rave Master... 02:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) good night 02:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Complaining DAMN IT IF I DO I GOOD JOB ON THAT PAGE YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME AND ADMIN OR SOMETHING XD 03:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Request Mega-chan, I'm going to be inactive until Saturday evening, PST, 'cause I'll be having three major exams this week (starting tomorrow! LOL). I'll resume editing on the 29th. Can I request that no one touch the templates and arc pages while I'm away? XD I think it sounds pretty weird and childish, but I really want to do those by myself. Thanks! 08:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Community Ciaossu, Rave Community! May I bother you guys (more than what I'm already doing right now) to hear your takes on [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alois-pyon/Work_loads this community issue]? Your vote can go a long way (LOL). Thanks! 10:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ? -- 08:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Finished! Finally finished the Rave series! Hoozah! Goodness, I'm so lame. I could've finished it weeks ago, but I decided to postpone it because I was supposed to study (which I never did, anyway). Well, this isn't the point. And Lucia had died, right? Because when I was checking the pages before I finished the series, his status is tagged as active, which mislead me, and now I'm still wondering when Lucia will pop up, in all his alive and badass glory. Just like Sieg. :( Y'know Mega-chan, this could just be me, but I think the whole 27-78 age thing on Sieg's page can give people false hope. LOL. I mean, when Sieg died, I wasn't able to give him the appropriate amount of waterworks (sob-fests), because I was under the impression that he'll be alive and kicking one day, maybe in the last chapter. But oh well. I guess I'll save my grieving for some other time. So that's it. I just want you to know that I'm finally finished with the series, and there'll be nothing to hold me back from editing now! Yay! 10:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You're not done with the manga yet!? I didn't know! I'm so sorry Mega-chan! I thought that you were finished with it already, since you finished Niebel's page already. I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to spoil you, Mega-chan! I'm really, really sorry! *Offers her powers for compensation* Peace? :D *Gets shot by the Overdrive for being an idiot* 11:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "O_O."? -- 12:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) That was obvious. What about the "O_o" then? -- 16:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You couldn't think of anything better to write, right? -- 16:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) When you don't know what to say, you can go "Squeak". This will show others your power and extreme genius (obviously inferior to mine, that is, but stil...)! -- 18:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I am indeed Now, care to tell me about a certain embarassing interview which is making a pair of weird newlyweds angry? :P -- 20:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) She's not the only one. -- 20:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It's fine Mega, it's fine. Now, take advantage of this situation and go cry on Kagura's chest. -- 21:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Anytime. If you were to drool on Kagura's jacket while sleeping, you could always ask her to take it off. -- 21:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry TBH I didn't recognize it as a funny. Idk why... maybe when someone suggests that I'm a whore, who is cheating on her husband is kinda irritating me? I don't like when someone puts me in some kind of "games" without even asking me. I would be grateful if you don't do that again. Thank you. 21:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Really sorry about it, Mega. I'll be more careful next time (if there's a next time anyway. XD) Aye, I'll handle it. These things should be under my wing anyway, so no sweat. 13:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Problem I saw that some chapter pages would not load the "previous chapter, next chapter" feature. It appears as N/A instead. I've checked the codes to make sure nothing is wrong, but it still would not work properly. I think this may partly be because I tweaked the design of the template, but the anime episode template is working just fine. Is this just my internet, or is there really something wrong? Although I'm one hundred percent positive there's nothing wrong with the increment and decrement of the code. O_O 13:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 'S no problem, Mega-chan. XD Although to be honest, I really like the chapter name to be above the picture, not below it. But since it messes up the codes, guess there's nothing to be done about it anymore. Maybe when I've got more time in my hands, I'll try to experiment with it, see if I could fix it up. 15:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Image I need an image for the Lance arc page, I'm pretty sure this arc has an anime version, so I think an image from the anime would look better. Thanks! 11:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Favor Mega-chan, can you please be the one to add the images to their respective image galleries? My computer lags really awfully whenever I try to do it myself, especially if I fix the arrangement of the pictures. >< I'm sorry to bother you with things like these. Hopefully, I'll be able to do this myself when I get a new hard drive. And thanks in advanced! I also left you another message above, in case you've missed it. 12:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Mega-chan. You're awesome. One more favor. I need images for Chapter 5. Since the online host I read manga from uses Tokyo Pop scanlations, even the sound effects and the like have been translated. I need page 9. Thank you!!! 04:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Just the image of Hip Hop Town would suffice. And I'm not really working hard. Just catching up on the stuffs I missed out. But don't worry! I'll work even harder so as not to bother Mega-chan anymore. 15:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC)